Constant velocity joints being state of the art conventionally have, at their joint outer part, three radial depressions which are indicated on the periphery. The outer contour of the joint casing which is created in this way, is referred to as tri-lobed, so that reference is generally made to tripod joints or tri-lobed constant-velocity joints. Said joints comprise an adapter and/or bellows, thus forming an arrangement which is sealed in order to prevent infiltration of dirt and moisture as well as to prevent a grease filling of the joint component from escaping. It is known that said arrangements comprise a folding bellows having a collar region, which faces towards a joint housing outer part, with an equal inner diameter, and, further, said adapter to be combined with said folding bellows, the adapter being integrally formed with its inner side on the tri-lobed outer contour of the joint housing, while the outer side of said adapter comes in contact with the inner side of the corresponding collar region of the folding bellows. Such arrangements are known as two-piece sealing systems due to the presence of said adapter as well as said folding bellows.
One problem connected with the use of arrangements comprising an adapter as well as a folding bellows is that additional surfaces are provided for, so that sealing and fixation of such arrangements is complicated when compared with one-piece arrangements. Due to the necessity to provide for additional sealing and fixation means, the total diameter of the whole arrangement is higher than the total diameter of one-piece arrangements. However, space is one of the most important parameters in the joint area, especially in the automotive area, so that a need to provide for a folding bellows arrangement with decreased total diameter exists.